I HAVE A DAUGHTER!
by You'll Remember These Eyes
Summary: OK so what would happen if Fin had a 15 year old Daughter he didnt even know about? What happens when he finds out he will now have to care for her ALONE! read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Name**-Nichole Quinn-15 going on 16 years.

**Looks**-Medium length brown hair, with side swept bangs. Sparkling green eyes . A slight tan and light red lips. A full chest, curvey body, nice long legs, nice ass. Basicly gorgeous, and looks older for her age. Much older. Has a street style. She looks mostly like her mom, but looks a bit like Fin.

**Personality**- sarcastic, has a temper, quick witted, smart, funny ,sweet, can stay calm, can thin k on her feet. Outgoing, peaceful, loud, quiet, wont take any bull, LOVES to party, HATES being cooped up in the house. LOves hanging out with her friends. Can be a shoulder to cry on, wont show anyone her emotions, her true emotions. NEVER cries . vastly mature for her age, but has her childish moments.

**Likes**-Dance, singing, sketching, writing, music, scary things, taking pics, hanging out with friends, sports, she watches crime show s and wants to become a detective like her dad. Oh and she likes history . The stars and moon.

**Dislikes**-preppy people, controling people, country music, posers, people who dont think she can do something, people who think they are better then her, people who think she is white trash, mornings , people who dont know that her judge her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////It had been a regular day. Well as far as that went. The SVU had finally found the guy who rapped a little four year old girl. Everyone was finally releived. Especially Fin. He hated when it involved young kids like that . ***The guy should rot in hell*** he thought. Just as he and his fellow detectives sat down from a lon g day, a girl with a duffle came in. ***Oh great. Here we go again.*** He motioned for Olivia to go see what sh e wanted. She got up and encountered the girl. She brought her over to the rest of us to be questioned a bit. That was when Fin got a real good look at her. She looked slightly familiar to him. Only some features, no t all. ***She look s familiar. Do i know her? *** he asked himself. The girl that came in, had olive green cargo pants, a black tank top that came up just a bit below her belly button, a black hoodie and black rebok shoes. She carried with her a green duffle that looked stuffed. Her light brown hair cascaded down to a bit below her shoulders, with side swept bang s just covering her righ t glimmering grass green eye .Liv sat her down and started to question her. "Hi honey what can I help you with?" asked Olivia sweetly. The girl just looked down and started to get a bit nervous." Whats wrong? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" Liv tried again. The unknown girl just looked up. "No. No one hurt me. " She said finally speaking. "Whats your name?" tried Eliott. She turned to look at him and then directly at me, saying "Nichole Quinn." Her eyes were peircing and looked as if she were seeing a old friend for the first time .She seemed to look as if she were looking right through me and my tough guy exterior. Seeing this, Liv turned back to her and asked "uumm well Nichole, if no one is hurting you, why are you here?" She turned back to Liv and answered "I had to find my father." "Well wheres your mom?" The girl we now learned to be Nichole looked down and clentched her fists. "She was just murdered." She said in a monotone. "Oh im so sorry." Liv said to comfort her. She just shook off the comment and the feeling, returning back to normal. "Yeah I had to come here to find my dad." "Oh well, we can try to help." Liv said. She shook her head. "No. No need." We all got confused. I finally spoke up. "I thought you said you needed help finding him?" "I DID, but now i dont." She said facing me. Her speaking in riddles wasnt helping my nerves. "What do you mean?" i started obviously annoyed. "Why dont you need help finding him anymore?" She got a slight smirk on her face and said "Cuz, hes looking at me."

OK thank you!! i will get chapter 1 out soon!! please review! ! THANKS!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1!!!

OK sorry it took my so long. I have been lazy since vaca.

Mikey: ITS OK!!!

HEY MIKEY!!! WHAT ARE U DOING IN THIS STORY??!!!

Mikey: HEHE.... BYE!!!

GGGRRR get back here!!! OH and i dont own Law and Order!!

Sam's P.O.V.

I walked into the squad room only to get questioned like a criminal. Wow really? All I wanted was to come and find my father. I never actually wanted to find him, but I didnt have much of a choice. My mom was murdered by the man i thought to be my father. Bastered. I cant believe they lied to me. MY MOM LIED TO ME!! We NEVER kept secrets. Even though it left me studdering, i have to say, it didnt come much of a shock. I mean, sure, i looked a lot like my mother, but there was some features that didnt add up. I had no features that resembled my "father". I always wondered where my tan skin came from, my nose was a little different also or the way my eye brows creased when I got upset or had an attitude. My mother or "father" never did that. I mean i guess deep down i always knew he wasnt my real father, but i never wanted to mess up anything and risk my family from being destroyed. So when my "father" came home one day from Charlie's Bar, i guess he and my mom had a fight. I was with my friends, and came home to cops and everything at my place and my "father" in cuffs screaming in a drunkin rage at how much of a bitch my mom was. I was frozen for a moment, till i actually heard what he was saying about her, and then i saw the drapped streacher. I stormed over to him and started cussin up a storm and then i punched him right in the face. Then he tried to lunged at me, and said shit on how much of a problem i was since day one and how he was soooooo glad i wasnt his and how he should have left my mom when he found out she had a kid. With ."Hi honey what can I help you with?" ."Hi honey what can I help you with?" that, i was turned over to social serveses and they tracked him down. I told them i would go in by myself and that they werent needed anymore, unless he didnt take me in. I have to say, i was kinda happy to finally meet the man who helped give me life, but i wasnt thrilled. Mostly because he left my mother when she was pregnant with me. But it had to be done, I had to see if he would take me, or it was off to a home. So that day, I put on my olive green cargo pants, a black tank that came down right below my belly button ( dont think he wants to know i have a belly button ring, just yet), slipped on my black reboks and a black light hoodie. I swipped my green duffle that was crammed with clothes and nessesities that i would need before i could come back for the rest of my stuff. I grabbed my cell, keys, head phones and some cash, then headed down the subway.

So i came to the station. I walked in and found the floor he was on. Luckly for me he just got back from a case. I brushed out my hair real quick with my fingers and let my bangs side sweep my face. I walked into the squad room only to have a woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes come to me within the 3 seconds i walked in. She smiled sweetly, but i could tell it looked rehersed. "Hi honey, are you ok?" I smiled the best small smile i could come up with. "Hi, mabey you could help me." I said in a small voice i was surprised to hear. " Ok come with me." She said and led me to a group of desks. She sat me down in a chair. On my way there, i kept my head down and looked up through my bangs. There he was. My father, my real father, he wass sitting at his desk with his feet up on the desk. He looked tired, like he hadnt gotten any sleep in a while. *Must have been some damn case* I thought pittying him and anyone else who worked on it. I noticed there were two other detectives there. A man about 40 with thinning hair and brown eyes as well. He was tall and muscular with his sleaves rolled up to see an army tat. The other man looked to be slightly older. He was tall, not muscular, but not lanky, had whitish gray hair and had on shades. I sat in the chair the woman led me to.."Hi honey what can I help you with?" She asked. For some reason i couldnt find my voice. I looked down nervous, at the fact that i was just meeting my father and he didnt even know me. The woman spoke up again.."Whats wrong?Are you ok?Did someone hurt you?" I looked up and replied with a "no." I then spent a few more minutes of them trying to talk to me. (A.N.- sorry....didnt feel like re[peating the las chapt.) By the end of it, they knew my name and i dropped the bomb that i was Fin's duaghter. They all looked shocked. Even Fin, but that was only for a split second. He then masked it with disbeliefe. "No.......no way. Stop, tell the thruth. Why are you really here? Who put you up to this?!?" His voice started to raise, and that got my blood pumping a bit. " NO ONE, put me up to ANYTHING!" I stated firm, my voice raising on its own, by habbit. "STOP LIEING!!!! I DONT HAVE A DUAGHTER!!! NEVER HAVE!!!!!!" he started shouting, so i did too. " MABEY NOT ON DAMN PURPOSE, BUT HERES AN IDEA FOR THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!! HE looked shocked and taken back. They all did. Then I lowered my voice, but didnt take back any attitude and made the face I did, when I creased my eyes brows and fourhead. " Think about it for a minute, go ahead ........ ill wait." I said, folding my arms and shifting weight to one foot that was out more then the other. They all looked at my then at Fin. The the muscular man spoke up. " You know, I dont think this is a joke. I think she is telling the truth." I looked at him and said in a tired, satisfied, and duh voice, "Thank you..." I narrowed my eyes at Fin and tilted my head a small bit. " I never had a kid with anyone but my ex wife. I only ever loved one other woman and........" he trailed off. I could tell he was finally getting it. Obviously i got my smarts from my mother. " Is your mom........ Jamie Qiunn?" He seemed to have a hard time talking. I nodded. " Well.......she was.....but now shes gone." " What? How?" "Long story and reason why im here." "You can use my office." Said a bald older looking man who appeared when we started shouting. Fin nodded and led me to the room.

There I told him the story. About everything. He seemed to stiffin when i told him about my mother. " So....... shes gone and your all alone?" I nodded. "Look, you dont have to take me in, i understand you didnt want anything to do with me when my mom was pregnant, so why would you now." He looked taken back, i seem to have that effect on him. I seem to have a habbit of speaking without thinking, so i had that effect with a lot of people. " Who ever said i didnt want anything to do with you?" " Well lets see, i never knew you, my mom never said anything about you being my father, and I had a "father" growing up. So ecxuse me for that thought coming up." "Look..... I never knew your mother was pregnant. We were together for a while, and her father dissaproved, so we broke up. She never told me she was having you. IF i had known, i wouldnt have left as easily as i did......I loved your mother.... more than anyone else.......and i would have been proud and happy to be there for you when you were a little girl." I looked down, and there was a long pause. Then i spoke up. "Well, im not a little girl anymore, but if that offer about you being there still stands....i still need someone to take me in....." i let my voice trail off. I was taking a long shot here, and i knew it. " He took me by my shoulders and i looked up, meeting his eyes. A small smile appeared on him and he said " I always wondered what having a duaghter would be like."


End file.
